


Confessions at Sunset

by lcdrsuperseal



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Steve McGarrett, Danny takes care of him, First Time, M/M, Steve is such an adorable marshmallow, Top Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcdrsuperseal/pseuds/lcdrsuperseal
Summary: A confession leads to a first for Steve, fortunately he's got Danny to guide him through. Set post S4 finale.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. ialwayslikedthetie is to blame for this one.

“Hey Steve! You coming in or what?” 

Steve ran a hand down his face before looking back up, heart skipping a beat at the sight of Danny into the ocean. 

“Yeah, alright!” He shouted back, before wading into the ocean to join Danny in his swim. 

He was starting to regret agreeing when the other man asked him to go swimming. Danny was only staying at his house for the week because Grace was on holiday with Rachel and Stan, and it wasn’t doing him any good in regards to his feelings towards Danny. Steve had managed to keep them under wraps for so long, but seeing him sitting on the stool next to him when he woke up in Afghanistan two months ago was the last straw. He always wondered if Danny maybe felt the same way, and seeing him there made Steve sure that Danny at least felt _something_ for him. 

He pushed himself harder in his swim, getting further away from Danny without realising. Seeing him shirtless close up and wet was getting too much for him, and he thought he was going to implode earlier when Danny sat too close to him on the couch when they watched a movie. 

Before he realised, Steve could feel the ocean floor beneath his feet. He stopped swimming and stood still, the waves coming up to his waist. 

“Steve, you okay?” Steve jumped at the sound of Danny’s voice and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down as he heard the water sloshing when Danny came towards him.

“I’m just taking a breather, Danny.” Steve mumbled. Danny frowned as he came to stand in front of him, not noticing the slight shiver that ran down the taller man’s skin. 

“Yeah, see… I don’t buy that, babe.” Danny said. “You’re superhuman, you never take breathers.” 

Steve’s chest started to rise quicker as his breathing increased. Danny was dripping wet right in front of him, and he looked up at the sky to avoid staring. “I can’t… Danny…” He whispered. 

“Hey, what’s going on with you?” Danny squeezed Steve’s shoulder before running his hand down his arm. Steve squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip. “Steve?” 

"I just.. can't..." Steve’s stomach sank as he felt a tear slip down his face.

"Hey, are you _crying?_ ” Danny gripped both of Steve’s biceps. “Babe seriously it's fine!”

"I just can't deal with it anymore..." Steve whispered, hanging his head.

"Deal with what?" Alarm bells started ringing in Danny’s head as he tried to think what could possibly have upset his best friend. 

"I love you." Steve said after several more deep breaths. 

Danny nodded. "I love you too, babe." 

"No, Danno...” Steve wiped his eyes before finally looking at him. “ _I love you._ And I... I don't know what to do anymore because I’ve never felt this way about another man.” 

A soft “ _Oh_.” from Danny made Steve suddenly realise just how close they were standing, up to their waists in ocean-water. Looking around, he saw that the sun was also beginning to set. It looked very romantic. 

“Steve… Hey, look at me, babe.” 

Steve nervously met Danny’s gaze, and the breath caught in his throat at the soft look on his face. “Have you, uh… ever kissed another guy?” Steve shook his head, and Danny smiled as he cupped the side of his face. “Well I have…”

Danny slid his hand to the back of Steve’s neck and brought his head down closer, before gently pressing their lips together. Steve gasped, but didn’t pull away – instead his hands came up to tentatively hold on to Danny’s hips as he felt the other man’s tongue slide into his mouth briefly before he pulled away.

“How do you feel now, babe?” Danny whispered against his lips. Steve let out a shuddering breath as a couple of tears escaped his eyes, before closing the gap between them again so that the two of them stood there exploring each others bodies for a few minutes. 

Steve looked at him uncertainly when they broke away. “Danny… why did you-“ 

“I love you too, you big idiot.” Danny interrupted. 

Steve looked at him with wide eyes, not believing his luck. “Holy shit.”

“Let’s go inside, yeah? Believe it or not, we’re both shivering.” Steve let out a nervous laugh before nodding, letting Danny lead him back into the house and up the stairs, stealing kisses along the way.

“Wait, Danny.” Steve tugged him back just as they were about to open his bedroom door. Danny looked at him with a confused look. “I…. I mean, I’ve…” Steve sighed. 

“I’ve never done _anything_ with another man before.” He confessed. Danny squeezed his hands and smiled at him.

“Hey, that’s okay, babe, I’ll take care of you.” Danny reassured him, and Steve breathed a sigh of relief. “We can do whatever you want; whatever you feel comfortable with.” 

“I want you to fuck me, Danny.” Steve blurted out, surprising himself and making Danny’s eyes go wide. 

“Oh my God, that’s so hot.” He murmured, causing Steve to blush. “I’ll admit, I assumed that it would be the, uh, other way around… but we can do that if you want. But… hey, wait here for a sec, okay?” He motioned for Steve to stay in the hall while he closed the bedroom door behind him. 

Danny leant back against the door and grinned, before pushing off to look through Steve’s cabinets.

* * *

Steve was beginning to wonder if Danny was ever coming out. He instantly thought of the worst-case scenario – that Danny had bailed on him – but he had heard him moving around behind the door for the last 10 minutes. He was about to go and see what Danny was up to, but the man himself opened the door. 

“Hey.” Steve breathed out, eyes drifting down Danny’s bare chest to his shorts, and the obvious tent there. 

“Hey, yourself.” Danny bit his lip. “Sorry I took so long.” He took Steve by the hand, leading him inside. The taller man gasped as he looked around his candle-lit bedroom – and when did he have this many candles anyway? Danny pulled back the covers and sat next to Steve on the bed.

“This looks amazing, Danny. But… why?” Danny smiled sadly at Steve’s confused look. 

“Because it should be special.” Steve looked down in an attempt to try and hide his blush, but instead he saw Danny’s hand snake across his lap and squeeze the bulge under his shorts. 

“Fuck, Danny!” Steve said through gritted teeth. “That feels awesome!” Danny grinned and moved his spare hand up to cup Steve’s face as he leaned in to kiss him again, still squeezing his dick. Slowly, Steve reached over and returned the favour, going willingly when Danny eventually broke the kiss, pulled his hand out of his trunks and pushed him back onto the mattress. Steve let his head hit the pillow with a moan and spread his legs as Danny stripped both of them of their shorts, finally covering his naked body with his own. 

“I’ve been waiting for this moment, Steve… Never thought that you’d feel the same way.” Danny whispered as he started rocking against the man beneath him. Steve devoured his mouth as their cocks rubbed against each other, and almost bit Danny’s lip in surprise as the blonde snuck a hand in between them to create even more friction. 

Goosebumps ran down Danny’s skin as Steve broke away from the kiss and kept breathing his name and encouragements into his ear. The constant mantra of _“Danny, Danny, holy shit yes, Danny!”_ made him stroke both of them faster, spreading their combined pre-cum around.

Danny could feel himself getting close, so he pulled back to look into Steve’s eyes. “Got any lube, babe?” He whispered. 

“T-top drawer.” Steve gasped out, flinging an arm out in the direction of his bedside cabinet. Danny reached over and pulled it out, pausing to also grab a condom. Steve’s briefly looked at the foil packet that was now on his belly, but the snap of the bottle lid made his eyes focus on Danny drizzling lube onto his fingers. 

“Are you sure, babe?” Danny asked him. Steve nodded and planted his feet on the mattress to give him better access. Danny willed himself to calm down at the sight that Steve was presenting. “Tell me if it hurts, okay?” 

Steve grabbed Danny’s clean hand that was resting on his hip. “I won’t break, Danny.”

Danny “Babe, it’s our first time… it’s _your_ first time. And it’s… gonna hurt a bit, I won’t lie. You need to relax.” Danny bent forward to softly kiss Steve as his fingers circled his hole before he slipped one inside and began stretching. Steve’s breath hitched at the intrusion, but he soon got used to the feeling as Danny eventually added a second finger and then a third. Soon he was fucking Steve with his fingers and enjoying watching the other man writhe around on the bed, one hand around his cock and the other gripping a slat in the headboard. 

“I’m ready, Danny.” Steve gasped as Danny hit his prostate with his fingers for the third time. “Fuck me.” Danny slowly pulled his fingers out and briefly closed his eyes at the sound that came out of Steve at the loss. He grabbed the small packet that was still on Steve’s belly and with shaking hands managed to get the condom on. 

“I trust you, you know.” Steve said quietly, staring first at the rubber and then at Danny. “But better to be safe than sorry.” 

“Agreed.” Danny grinned, and briefly squeezed Steve’s hand that was stroking his cock. “Once we get tested, and if you’re okay with it… we don’t have to use them.” Steve nodded, and neither man failed the notice his cock twitch when Danny mentioned the idea of not using a condom. 

Danny bit his lip as he coated his cock with the last of the lube and positioned himself at Steve’s entrance before gradually sinking in inch by inch until his balls were flush against Steve’s ass. Danny kept his eyes fixed on Steve’s face, gauging his reaction and making sure that he wasn’t in pain – and judging by the moan that escaped his lips, Danny was sure that he wasn’t. Steve slipped a leg over one of Danny’s to keep him close as he slowly began thrusting in and out of him, both hands now firmly gripping Danny’s shoulders as the blonde was bracing himself on his forearms over him. 

“Fuck, Danny… this feels amazing… not gonna last much longer.” Steve panted. 

Danny shook his head, ignoring the hair that now hung in front of his eyes. “Me neither, babe. You feel so good.”

Steve cried out as Danny suddenly shifted and hit his prostate. Danny reached back and wrapped Steve’s other leg around him as he quickened his thrusts and began drilling into him, making sure he hit that sweet spot every time. Steve buried his face in Danny’s neck and whimpered – actually _whimpered_ – as he felt like he couldn’t take it anymore but also never wanting it to stop. Danny reached in between their sweaty bodies and started pumping his hand up and down Steve’s cock. This tipped him over the edge, howling Danny’s name as he erupted and hot white stripes painted his chest and Danny’s hand. Danny didn’t let up, and muttered encouragement as he fucked Steve through his orgasm. He slowed down as his lover came down from his high, not wanting to over stimulate him. 

“Danny…” Steve moaned as the man stilled inside him, buried up to the hilt. “I can’t… oh God.” Danny leant back slightly and chuckled at the man’s inability to speak. He gazed down and was mesmerised to see where their bodies were joined, the sight making his chest heave. 

“You okay, babe? I need to move…” Danny gasped out. All Steve could do was nod from where he'd collapsed back onto the bed, arms flung above his head and his eyes half open as he gazed at his partner. Danny ran his hands down Steve’s chest, deliberately spreading the cooling white mess on the way until he could grip his hips. “Let me know if this is too much.” 

“Never.” Steve mumbled. Danny smiled down at him, unable to believe his luck. He pulled out of Steve slightly before slamming back into him, and pulled his lower body onto his lap so that he could continue his onslaught. Steve went willingly, and reached up to grip the headboard slats with both hands. Danny could feel the familiar heat pooling in his belly and really started pounding into Steve, squeezing his hips and the tops of his ass cheeks enough that he was sure would bruise. Steve let out a loud groan and Danny worried that he’d gone too far, but when he looked up and saw green eyes looking at him in the candlelight and a blissed out look on Steve’s face, Danny realised that he was still enjoying it. _Really_ enjoying it, if his gasping and the legs that were wrapped around Danny’s waist were anything to go by. 

“Shit, Steve… I’m gonna-” Danny couldn’t finish his sentence as his orgasm caught him by surprise. He moaned Steve’s name as he came, head bent back and the veins in his neck standing out as he pulsed inside him. Danny knelt there panting for several minutes while his heart stopped racing, before slowly pulling out of the man beneath him and flinging the condom in the trash can next to the bed. His head snapped down when Steve hissed as he pulled out. 

“Hey, did I hurt you?” Danny cupped Steve’s face as he started to panic. 

Steve covered one of Danny’s hands with his own and smiled up at him, chest still slightly heaving. “Mhmm… maybe a little, towards the end.” Danny’s eyes went wide. “But Danny… it was fucking incredible!” Steve said with a grin. Danny let out a little nervous laugh before leaning down to gently kiss him. 

“Yeah, it was… so amazing, babe.” Danny flopped down next to Steve, both men turning on their sides to look at each other and unable to stop smiling or stealing soft kisses. “I’m sorry I hurt you, even a little bit.” He whispered, fingers dancing over Steve’s chest. 

“Hey, I said it was okay, Danny.” Steve squeezed his hip. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, baby.” Danny whispered against Steve’s lips before kissing him again.

* * *

“I don’t want you to go, Danno.” Steve said, as he lay curled into Danny’s side under the covers and playing with his blonde chest fur. At a confused look from the other man he continued, “Will you stay here with me? I can turn Mary’s old room into a room for Grace.” 

Danny tightened his arm around Steve, his free hand coming up to link their fingers together on his chest. “Are you sure, Steve? You do realise that I have Grace all the time, right? So she would be here all the time.” 

“Yeah, I know that.” Steve beamed at him. “I love her too, she’s a great kid, Danny.” 

“You’re amazing, you know that, right?” Danny blinked back the tears that threatened to come out. “Of course we’ll move in! I mean of course I need to speak to Grace first about us but seeing as she loves you and your private beach, I’m pretty sure she’ll agree.” 

Steve let out an excited laugh as he crawled on top of Danny and pressed their lips together, snaking his tongue into his mouth. Danny grinned and deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Steve, before gently shoving him off after a little while. 

“Sorry babe, but you’re too heavy to lay on me for that long.” Steve smirked as he happily curled himself around Danny’s side and buried his face in his neck, Danny wrapping his arms around him again and tracing random patterns on Steve’s bare skin. “Grace is back in a couple of days.... How about I bring her back here so we can tell her the good news? 

“Sounds good to me, Danny.” Steve kissed the soft skin that joined Danny’s neck and shoulder, his eyes closing of their own accord and he couldn’t stop the yawn that escaped him. “Love you.” 

Danny pressed several kisses to the top of his head, thinking to himself how gorgeous Steve looked illuminated by the moonlight and the few candles that were still lit. “Love you too, babe.”


End file.
